That's Why I Changed
by AGirlInCincinnati
Summary: Emily wanted a change, to be a better version of herself. With Katelyn, her best and only friend, and some handsome boys to help her along, Emily knows that she'll change, but maybe not in the way that she wanted expected. Lucas Till/OC & Nick J./OC
1. Introduction

I wish things were different in my life, I wish things could just be well-written for me by my favorite author. I wish my family life was complete and whole, rather than broken and messed-up. But, mostly, I wish I was someone different, a totally new person nobody knew, so I could make things be the way I want them to. But, I'm not that lucky, and no person gets everything they wish for out of life. Nobody walks down a clean path with no foot-prints. Everyone seems to take the beaten path of life. The path that travels through rows of broken trees from heartbreaks, wet mud from the tears that were, and still are being shed, people sitting on the sides, because they have no strength to continue, and the wind blowing, destroying the trails of the survivors of such a walk. This path leads to a happy ending, if you know how to obtain the courage and bravery to keep walking.

Thinking about this, can be terrible and frightening to the human minds. And even though we all know about this path that can take a millennium until someone reaches the very end, we all seem to follow the crowd. We all just want to fit in, and that can lead some of the brightest people to make decisions, that they may later regret in life. And even when you have the choice, you look at the two paths, side-by-side, looking at the footprints of the past wanders. And then you look at the clean path, were one or two have been, but you see no proof of those few. That's what makes you think about taking the beaten path, because you don't know if the clean one is safe or just "different". And even though I know this now, I didn't use to. It took me some time to put it together in my head that I could be something different, someone special, one who didn't follow the trends of her fellow classmates, or just someone that could be considered a role model for many ages to come.

But, I think I took the concept to serious and literal. I changed that summer, and maybe some of it was for the better, but it took a good deal of time to discover the good side to my many mistakes. And some help for a very interesting group of boys. This story I have told many times, but not in greater detail, only a short version that anyone person could understand. And I didn't mention names either. No one would believe me if I did. I don't even think you will. But, I have kept this hidden from so many people, it must get told. I want my friends, enemies, and family to know that I wasn't always the way I am today. I was a girl that nobody knew, that no one cared about. I was that girl in high school who the boys didn't want to date, who opened the doors for the girls with a glamorous and social lifestyle, and the girl who wrote songs and poetry about the life she knew she could never possess. I was, in one word, "different". And, I didn't like it, not one bit. Every fiber of my body wanted me to stand up to those people who judged me and tell them that I am something worth knowing, someone who is going to change the world, someone who can be different, but still the same.

So, let me start at the beginning, on June 13th, 1992. That was the day that yours truly was born. That was the day when my name was placed onto a legal document, Emilia Murphy Becks. Today, my family and friends call me Emily, or Giggly-Emily. Except for the people at school, who don't even know my name, or even care to learn it. I went through middle school known as the girl who fell in a bucket after the school's annual car wash to raise funds for some charity, that's when my nickname "Bucket Girl" came into effect. When junior high came, I thought things would be different and I could start fresh, and just be Emily. But, of course, that never happens for a no-life person such as me. That Halloween, during Tyler's 8th grade party, (which everyone was invited to or I wouldn't even be there) I totally tripped over a cord, and fell straight into the lap of Mitch Sanders, who just happened to be the most attractive basketball player in the entire grade. That night was when my nickname "Bone-Crushers" happens to be born, because I ended up sitting on Mitch's arm the wrong way, broke it, and 

was considered the reason why we lost the basketball champions that season. And high school is nothing better, because those people still remember the days when I made a fool of myself, instead of just putting them aside and forgetting them completely. Once in a while, when someone wants to get my attention, they still don't call me by my real name. Always by a nickname created back when we were young and foolish.

With my junior year coming up, I wanted to show people I am more then what meets the eye. I know I am more than a clumsy, nerdy girl. That person just needed to come out. So, summer was the best time to do it, to try and figure out who I am and what I needed to do to show everyone else in the world, or at least my school. I wouldn't be scared to show my vulnerable side, my weaker side. I needed to create a tough skin. With three months of time ahead of me, I knew I could do it. I set my goal to become a new version of Emily, a graceful, beautiful, confident teenager who wouldn't be afraid to talk to anyone or do anything. That journey started with a summer job, according to my mother. So, I would have to work on the summer goal, while busing tables at a local ice-cream shop. With my ripped, off the sale rack, Hollister Co. jeans, white t-shirt, and a pink apron on, that's when he walked in. When I started acting different, and being someone I actually wanted to be. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a Tuesday, June 13rd, at 1:43 in the afternoon, sunny with high pollen count and a temperature of 82 degrees. I knew I wasn't seeing things or that I wasn't dreaming, but at that very moment in time, Nick walked in. And not just any regular guy named Nick, but Nick, with the last name of Jonas.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe working at an ice-cream shop with little kids running everywhere, and crying because of something as simple as not getting as many rainbow jimmies on their vanilla-swirl cone, wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Especially when a random hot guy walks in, wanting nothing more but a scoop of frozen yogurt. And I have to admit, this was pretty darn random. Something like this never happens in Southern Ohio, or at least not too often for many people to witness in their generation. But, I guess my luck was taking a different turn today, because there he was and all his curly-hair glory, Nick Jonas. His walk was even attractive. He just seemed to glide, even with the chaos still happening around him. I will tell you now, that I was never one of those super JoBros fans, who are completely head-over-heels in love with the golden boys. But I'll admit of liking a few songs of theirs, and wearing the signature shades so many people seem to be buying these days. Mine are red, but just seeing him in person made me think that someone such as himself was actually real. That they were actual teenagers who shopped, hung out with their friends, and did stupid things.

Of course, on days like these, I wouldn't want to be wearing a dirty, pink apron cleaning the floors of sticky substances and dirt brought in by customer's shoes. But, I had no choice, and it's not like I knew anything spectacular was going to happen today in the life of, well, me. I guess my luck didn't take a different turn, but is still steering into a path of utter darkness. All I wanted to do was hide, maybe in the bathroom, I kept thinking. Just somewhere where he couldn't notice me, and could let my shame just be put away until he left. I hurriedly cleaned the rest of the floor and started to power walk, making my way to the closest employee restroom. That's when my embarrassment couldn't get any worse. Just when I thought I had a great plan, a plan that couldn't have any faults, just something that was quick and sure-fired, I fell, hard, right at the feet of two other people. But I didn't really get a good look at them, for I blacked out, and went into unconsciousness to the floor I had just mopped.

I couldn't feel anything when I first started to wake from my fall. But as soon as I thought that, all I felt was this pounding in the back of my head, and this cold sensation being pushed to the top of my cranium. All I could say was "Ouch." Nothing wanted to come out and make words. My eyes slowly, but surely started opening, but the light was bright and blinding. That's when I heard a voice speaking to me, but it wasn't a voice I recognized. It was completely new to my ears.

"Are you okay?" was all the voice said at first. Just that simple phrase, but something about it was calming and made me want to open my eyes the rest of the way, to see who the amazing and soothing voice was coming out of. He repeated his last statement. "Are you okay? You took quite a fall there." I was finally able to create some words. My brain seemed to be functioning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." It was simple, but to the point.

"That's good." I nodded. He continued, "What's your name?" He asked.

"Emily."

"I'm Nick." I looked in awe. It was him, the gorgeous boy I was running from. He was standing close to me, wondering if I was okay. He was wanting to help me, of all people. "Do you need a hand?" That's when I realized I was lying on the floor, where many germs were possibly living. I accepted his grateful offer and grabbed his hand, which I noticed was strong and soft, as if he moisturized every day. When I was standing on my feet and knew I was balanced, he handed me an ice-pack, which now I realized he was holding to my head. I took it from him.

"Thanks. I appreciate everything." I said, hoping my cheeks would stop blushing from total embarrassment. But honestly, I didn't know if the redness was coming from that, or the fact that Nick Jonas just touched my hand. Girlish right, but who wouldn't freak.

"No problem, at all." He said. We stood there for a second, not really knowing what to do. Sometimes we glanced at one another, and then looked away. Then I started giggling. Hence, my nickname. I always start laughing my head off at not the right moments. Nick looked at me as if I was on some form of drugs, but then I think he caught on and started laughing himself. We finally stopped a couple seconds later, because someone was walking through the clear double-doors of the shop. I noticed at an instance who they were. Nick's brothers, Kevin and Joe Jonas were now in the building people.

"Nick, baby, we gotta go." Was what Joe said. I just loved the fact that he just called him "baby". It made me laugh inside some more.

"Be right there. Well, sorry about the fall. Hope you'll be okay. Why were you running anyway?"

He asked a question that I so did not want to answer.

"I, um, had to go pee really bad." Lying to him was stupid, but I rather him think I had severe bladder problems, rather than thinking I had totally terrible social problems.

"Oh. Well, thanks for sharing that with me." I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to know." I really didn't know what was coming over me. I never talked to guys with confidence, just stupidity. But I was acting as if I had done this before. I was "flirting" and being mysterious. I wasn't being Emily. And it made me excited to feel a change come upon me. I liked the change and wanted it to continue. With my last comment, Nick got a surprise look come to his brow, but he seemed to like it.

He stuttered, "Um, I do, have to go though." He finally got out.

"Busy night?" I asked, with a flirtatious glare in my eyes. I was burning his insides, and I was enjoying it, knowing that I was leaving an imprint on him.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said.

"Well, don't let me ruin it." I told him, starting to walk away. I could feel someone watching me, and I knew it was him. I turned around, flipping my blonde hair as I did, and looked at him again. I waved a little princess wave and continued, "Toodles." Toodles? What the hell was I turning into? One of "them"? I never thought it could or would happen. I looked over my shoulder, not enough for him to notice, but just enough so I could see his expression. He was shocked. And I loved it. I never thought manipulating guys could be such a pleasure. I walked through the doors, heading to the kitchen and freezers, and stood there, thinking everything over. I had just flirted with a complete stranger, and was just utterly fine with the whole situation. I felt happy, and strong. I, Emily Becks, had just flirted. The world was definitely coming to a halt.

I totally wanted to go home, and blog about this life-changing moment, but I knew I wouldn't be able to put such an event into words. Nothing could compare. But I knew I had to tell someone. But not just anyone, someone I trusted with anything and everything. And I knew who that person was, because, honestly, I only had one good and close friend in my life. She was the person I complained about my problems to and she didn't judge me for them, I told her about the cute guys I would never have a chance with, and I told her when anything worth mentioning happened in my life. And this was something worth mentioning. I ran home after my shift and sprinted to my bedroom. It was a mess, but 

I made it to my bed without injuring myself on something. I grabbed my phone and started dialing her number, wanting nothing but to be screaming at the current moment. I held the phone to my ear, listening to the ringing in the background. I was waiting and waiting. Until finally, she answered.

"Ohmigod, I am so happy you answered." I yelled.

"What happened?" she said back, almost as enthusiastic as I was. I was jumping up and down on my bed. I didn't say anything. "Well…." She said.

"Abbie, you will never guess."


	3. Chapter 3

I definitely wasn't going to brag on the phone to Abbie about my encounter with the one and only Nick Jonas. But, I didn't know how to explain it. I knew exactly what I wanted to say to her, that I tripped, got embarrassed, laughed, and got embarrassed, and then blushed, which led to more red cheeks and embarrassment. I knew she was going to laugh at me. I knew she was going to tell me that I ruin a totally perfect chance to befriend one of the hottest guys in the music industry. I knew her way to well, not to think that. There may also be a slight chance that she would totally be frustrated with me because, she herself is the number one Jonas Brother fan out there. She always dreamt of marring Nick, and me being there on her big day as a lovely maid-of-honor wearing a pastel blue and white dress. But I was still stuck on what I was going to say to her, but she was waiting and I knew I had to spill something.

"So, I…um met someone today." I started. Lame, I know.

"Oh. Well, what's this person's name?" she asked, starting to show less excitement, but I knew she was still a little bit interested.

"Nick. I meant him while I was working my shift today." I told her. I was spacing it out. I didn't want to tell her just yet. I needed to work up to it.

"Nick who?" she asked, just like this was going to be another normal Emily and Abbie telephone conversation.

"You are so not going to believe me!" I said, starting to get excited all over again. I was giggling too. And when I usually giggled, she knew it was something worthwhile.

"Ohmigod, Emily, just tell me already!" She yelled, but not in a mean tone.

"NICK EFFIN' JONAS!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I was having problems catching my breath. I continued screaming, and then she join in not too much after. I swear, we were just there, holding the phones up to our ears, screaming with utter happiness. I think we were both completely speechless, because nothing but yells was coming from us. Finally, I ended it by saying, "And I swear, girl, I am not lying to you." There was no sound coming from the other end of the line. Maybe she did think I was not telling her the truth, or maybe, she was mad or jealous, or anything. There could be so many different emotions going through her, I didn't know what to say. Again, I was speechless, and this time, it was really uncomfortable. But, then she started speaking, and I knew everything was still good between the two of us.

"I am so jealous of you! I can't believe I wasn't there to witness this sort of thing. Ohmigod, what happened? Did he order ice-cream or frozen yogurt? You know, there is a complete difference between the two? He is kind? Did you talk to him? Did you touch him? Is he as sexy as we think he is? Come on, I need to know these things." She just kept rambling. Honestly, I was glad when she finally stopped. But, I knew she would shoot me this questions, I was prepared, somewhat. Because, I really don't know what happened when I was unconscious on the floor, or even what events occurred when I walked out of the main dining room of the little ice-cream shop and didn't turn back to look. So much could have occurred and I don't even know about it.

"Well, you shouldn't be jealous, because it wasn't "that" big of a deal. But, he seems really kind and gentle. Like, different from the others guys in our grade, and he has the softest hands. I seriously thought I was touching a baby's bottom. And the way he smelled, would make any girl's heart dance. I'm telling you." I went on, trying to remember every little detail I possibly could. But it wasn't so hard to remember something like his soft hands, or his attractive smelling body. Once you feel it or smell it, you'll always remember it.

"Is that all that happened?" she asked. This has to be the highlight of our summer, and we both knew it too.

"No," and I continued telling her about the red cheeks, embarrassment, and the giggling. By the time I was done retelling her my story, all she was doing was laughing. If you really think hard about it, I guess it is something you couldn't help but laughing about. But, I mean, I couldn't help myself. I was going to tell her the truth and nothing but. And it's not like I planned for any of these misadventures to happen. Nobody did, that's why it's called a surprise. But I laughed along with her. I mean, I'm use to people laughing and joking about me, so I learn to laugh along with the crowd, even though it does hurt sometimes. But I'm getting better, and starting to feel, slowly. We stayed on the phone all night, me telling her about the incident, and her asking me random questions, that I really didn't know the answers to. But I tried my hardest to give her everything I knew from today. All I could remember, at least.

It was getting way too late, and I knew if I got caught on the phone at this hour of the night, or morning, I guess you could say, I would be in so much trouble, it would seem as if a disappeared from the world, because I wouldn't be allowed to do anything, stuck in a house, with nothing but by imagination to get me through the long and grueling punishment. So we ended our conversation, because Abbie knew her parents wouldn't approve either of her late night chatting. I put my phone back on my night-stand table and fluffed up my pillow so I could sit up a little. I stared at the ceiling wondering what he could be doing at this very minute. Would he be sleeping? Having some fun with his attractive brothers? Thinking about a girl he met at an ice-cream shop in Cincinnati? Oh, how I wished it was the last one. I prayed it could possibly be that opinion. But, he's met tons of girls, so I knew nothing about me was unique or special to his eyes. But, it was a nice feeling to have, that someone actually may care about you. That someone could just be happy knowing you.

I finally fell asleep that exciting day and night. I didn't want to sleep, because it was the first time that my reality was better than my dreams. Something actually happened in the life of Emily Becks, the nobody. When I awoke the next morning, I knew nothing was going to be different; everything was still going to be the same. The same boring walk to Church in the morning, the same breakfast meeting with the family afterward and the same activities Abbie and I do every Sunday we have off this summer. So far, I have taken no steps to reaching my summer goal of becoming a new and improved person. Maybe, I was just supposed to be this way for the rest of my life. NO! I wasn't going to think that. Something big was going to happen, I could feel it, deep inside that this summer would be different in some way, and in some form, one thing to change it all. That feeling turned out to be just a little too much orange juice at breakfast. I was about to meet up with Abbie at the local shopping center, where we went every Sunday. We were just following our plan, nothing different, when, in fact, there was something different. But, that something, we just happened to both missed. How could we be so stupid?


End file.
